


“ Would you end my pain...”

by Goosey__Goose



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, German speaking Character, Graphic descriptions of violence, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Major character death - Freeform, Miscommunication, Murder, Mystery, Panic, Psychological Drama, References to Drugs, Supernatural Elements, among us!AU, pyromaniac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosey__Goose/pseuds/Goosey__Goose
Summary: “ Would you take my life?”{BBS ONESHOTS/REQUESTS}What if the BBS was a real ‘gang’? And what if they had fights, got sick, went shopping or had traumatic childhoods just like you or me?What if...?
Relationships: Platonic Banana Bus Squad & Banana Bus Squad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. What if you lied to me?

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is just for a bit of fun, boys. I kinda like writing characters OOC because it just leaves so much room for growth and imagination.
> 
> I want to have fun with this so, if any of you have any ideas or plots you want written out just drop a comment.  
> Be warned though. I do have a hard time sticking with request so, if you do request, there might be a chance that yours will take A WHILE to get to...just so you know :) 
> 
> Anyway...I hope you enjoy!!! ( Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!)

“ Are you absolutely sure about this, Brock?”

Brock sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.” Yes.I’m sure.” His face was a mask of stone, but it did nothing to quell the Irish man’s worries.

Nogla pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on.” But are you real-“

A loud bang shocked the taller man as Brock turned around with his teeth bared. His left hand was red from hitting the metal table top, but the sting was welcoming.

“ Stop.” Brock spit the word out clean and simple.” Stop acting like this is such a big deal for me. I am more then capable enough to do this.” Brock grit his teeth while squaring his shoulders. Hands turned into fists by his sides as veins began to pop out from the man’s once smooth tan skin. 

Nogla watched his friend in silence. His stomach twisting at Brock’s shockingly scary snarl. 

He hesitated with his next words.” I-...I just though that-“

“ That what?” Brock cut him off.” That I’m not ready? Not good enough?” His eyes stared holes into Nogla’s soul. He gestured his hands to the empty room around them.” Look at everything I’ve done for this team-“ Brock cut himself off to point at Nogla with a strict finger.” For you! I have proved myself times and times again, that I’m ready, to get to this day! And you all still don’t believe in me!” 

Nogla averted his eyes from Brock’s saddening glare. He took a chance to glance at the shelves of weapons and...more illegal things, but it all just made his stomach twist tighter.

Brock wasn’t finished. Growling he strode forward and bunched a fist into the taller man’s shirt. Not scared by a mile that he could easily be drop kicked to the floor.  
He was too angry to let that happen.

“ You want to know what Panda said to me this morning.” Brock stated more than asked. 

Nogla remained stoic, but he frowned at the use of their teammates codename. He tried to rest his hand on Brock’s shoulder, but thought against it last second. 

He only sighed.

Brock’s glare hardened at the lack of response, and he dug his other fist into Nogla’s shirt. Pulling the giant down to his level.

“ He said that none of you guys ever believed in me...EVER!” His bottom lip wavered a bit, but Brock was quick to mask his obvious hurt. 

“ I didn’t believe him...at first, but I soon saw...and heard it for myself.” Brock sniffed. He let his eyes blow big and wide, almost like an owls, and lowered his voice.

“ The walls have ears. Y’know..”

Realization hit the taller man like a lighting bolt. Time seemed to stop in that moment, and the stagnant air turned cold.

Nogla was too in shock to mask his own emotions. His jaw unhinged a bit and eyes widened. 

“ Brock, we-“

“ Shut the fuck up.” 

Nogla snapped his mouth closed instantly. 

Brock breathed heavily, and his grip on Nogla’s shirt loosened. He stood back a bit as Nogla slightly uncurled from his hunched over position. 

“ I heard what you all said...and I know that it’s true because I have been listening to it for the past months!” The more Brock spoke the more his irritation grew.” Every night! I listen to the recordings, watch the cameras, and wonder if I’m still dreaming...that it’s all a nightmare.” 

Nogla’s heart constricts.

Brock aggressively wiped his hands down his face.” But I know it’s not! I know it’s all fucking real and it just-“ Brock cracked his head up to the ceiling and let his body shake in frustration.”- it just makes me so fucking angry!” 

Nogla reaches out to Brock’s shoulder, but is immediately thrown off.

“ Don’t touch me. Don’t you dare fucking touch me!” His shouting was becoming almost hysterical, and the whites of his eyes stared to bleed red.

“ You lied to me! You all lied to me!” He jabs a finger into the taller man’s chest without mercy.

“ You all said you believed in me! That you needed me! But you fucking lied!”

Nogla takes a step back. His hands raised up to his chest.

“ Brock, please calm down. It’s not what you-“ 

“ Fuck you!” In an instant Brock’s fist connects with Nogla’s jaw and sends the man crumbling to the ground.

Nogla is able to catch himself from meeting to the cold cement floor, but is unable to dodge the next assault.

Brock doesn’t want to damage him much. Nogla has felt hits way more powerful from the shorter man, but the emotion behind his hits sting ten times more than they should.

Another fist connects to his side. And it throbs instantly. 

Nogla takes cover by shielding his face with one hand while the other blindly reaches for Brock’s fist.

Fortunately, he is able to stop Brock’s next hit. 

Nogla grunts at the impact, but wastes no time in twisting Brock’s arm away from him and giving a hearty kick to the side of the shorter man’s left knee. 

The defensive maneuver catches Brock off guard and it sends him tumbling to the ground. 

Nogla helps by pulling Brock’s arm down towards him. He lets the man slam his body against the ground before again using Brock’s arm to hoist himself on top of the other. 

His legs immediately straddle themselves around Brock’s waist. Squeezing the shortest legs tightly together to that they can’t escape. 

Catching Brock’s other wrist leads him to pinning both arms high above Brock’s head. 

Both men are breathing heavily, but it doesn’t stop Brock from trying to escape. Nor does it phase Nogla’s grip.

Sweat drips from Nogla’s brow. 

“ Brock...Stop.” He says it with defeat as his friend struggles beneath him.

Nogla’s heart throbs at the scene, and his eyes full with pity.  
“ Please stop...please...please.”

His pleads fall in deaf ears as Brock only struggles more.

“ Let me go you piece of shit.” Brock throws his head back, making hard contact with the ground, and pushes against Nogla.” Let me go.”

The Irish man only grips harder.

Nogla’s eyes are tired.” Please stop, Brock...please.” His pleas slowly start to turn watery the more he tries to calm his erratic friend.  
“ Please. Brock.”

Brock ceases his struggling, much to Nogla’s relief, but the pupils of his eyes shrink.

“ I hate you.” 

Nogla doesn’t have time to react before Brock throws his head back against the ground with a sickening crunch.

He does it again, and again, and again. 

Crunch! Crunch! Slam! Crunch!

Brock does it until the back of his head starts to bleed and his vision turns double.

In shock, Nogla lets go of Brock’s wrists in an attempt to stop him. 

“ Brock! Stop! Please!” Nogla screams as tears begin to dribble down his chin. His hand shake and slip in the blood as he braces his hands behind Brock’s head.

“ Stop! Stop!” Nogla screams louder, and more blood covers his hands as Brock’s head repeatedly slams Nogla’s fingers into the ground. 

Nogla leans forward and grips the side of Brock’s head. 

Surprisingly, it helps cease the shorter man’s head slamming, and Nogla’s sighs in relief as he rests his forehead against Brock’s. 

The two take turns gasping for breath in a heavy silence before the door to Brock’s office slams open. Splinters of wood shake off as the door cracks beneath Tyler’s shoulder. 

Nogla raises his weary head to squint at the figures standing in the doorway. 

Tyler takes charge first and rushes to his knees by Nogla’s side. His big hands shake above Brock as he contemplates whether he should help.

Next comes Marcel who forcefully pushes Nogla off of Brock and takes his place. He doesn’t hesitate to cup his hands around Brock’s face, and begins to frantically try to make the drowsy male focus on him. 

Nogla’s world blurs into a mess of yelling and shadows after that. 

Multiple people come and go from the room. Some are crying while most of them just scream.  
Scream at him. 

He feels it when people grip his shoulders or slap him across the face, but everyone is silent to him. Even when they get in his face and spew spit while the yell...he can’t hear them.

It’s s i l e n t.

...

Soon, people stop coming to him. They stop slapping him or yelling in his face.

They leave a wet rag and a bucket of water by his side, but they let the blood on his hands dry. They don’t help him.

Nogla watches in a silent world as Tyler is the one to take a limp Brock in his arms. He follows them with his eyes until they are up the stairs and gone.

He looks down at his hands. The blood would surly stain them for weeks without the help of boiling water or bleach. 

Nogla numbly rests his hands on his thighs. 

Someone closes the door to Brock’s room. Leaving Nogla alone and in complete darkness. 

...

He lets himself cry.


	2. What if you were the imposter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imposters among us? F*ck yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fair warning there will be a lot of major character death ! Sorry 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“ Scotty’s fucking dead.” Marcel held his megaphone close to his chest as of it was a life line.” And one of you guys did it.” His eyes were already red and dark blotches covered his face. 

The group looked around at each other. Their eyes hardening.

Marcel stares off at nothing.” He was alive in security with me before the lights went off, and then he was dead when they came back on.”

Beside him, Anthony flinched. 

Marcel grimaced as he lowered his gaze.” The doors were closed...and I thought we were safe...” His voice grew quiet the more he spoke, and a few tears feel from his eyes before they were quickly wiped away.

Jonathan placed a comforting hand on the brown suited crewmate’s back, but behind the mask his eyes were also red with tears. 

Marcel sniffed and bit his lip. “ The killer must have come from either Medbay...” He stopped to turn towards Tyler with a hauntingly wide eyed stare. “ Or electrical..”

Everyone turned their accusing glares towards the tall white suited crewmate. 

Tyler held up his hands and shook his head. “ I didn’t do it! I swear!” He shouted. “ Don’t look at me!”

Marcel furrows his brows. “ It has to be you.”

Tyler snaps his head towards the shorter crewmate. “ What?! How?” His face began to turn red and sweaty. “ Why would I kill Scotty?”

Most of the accusing eyes turned back to Marcel, but he could only shrug.

“ I don’t know why you would kill Scotty...” He said too flatly. “ But I do know that I saw you enter electrical on cams minutes before the lights turned off...”

Tyler huffed and crossed his arms. “ Okay? So? What does that prove?”

Marcel stayed quiet for a moment, and then turned his gaze towards Evan. 

“ Evan?”

The yellow suited crewmate struck up from his relaxed position on the table. His pupils turned small as the heat of the situation made him start to sweat.

“ Y...yeah?”

Marcel smiled creepily. “ Did you see Tyler in electrical?”.

Evan swallows nervously and gives a hesitant nod.

“ Yes...I saw him, and so did....” He looks around the table and then points towards the red suited crewmate. “ Brian. Brian saw him too.” 

Marcel side eyes the quiet Irishman with a calculating stare. “ Is that true?”.

Brian straights his shoulders and nods without hesitation. 

“ Yes. I was with Evan the whole time last round and...” His eyes catch a glimpse of Tyler’s deadly stare. “- I saw Tyler. He was in electrical with us but...but he was doing download.” 

Brian nods to Evan. His face stern and unmoving. 

Evan nods back to him and then turns to Marcel. “ Yeah. I saw him doing download too...and even when the lights went out I could still hear him talking to Brian.” 

Marcel stared at the three with a bored expression, but didn’t add a comment.

He turns his attention towards the whole group and rests his chin on the tips of his fingers.

“ Okay... if electrical is cleared then...who was in med?” Marcel replaces his expression with the same wide eyed stare as the room goes silent. 

He waits a heartbeat before both Nogla and Brock raise their hands...and then all eyes turn to them.

Marcel squints. “ And what were you two doing in there?”. He asks with a hum, leaning ever so closer to them. 

Nogla rubs the back of his neck while Brock simply crosses his arms and raises a brow at the tall Irish man.

“ Go on...” Brock starts flatly.” Tell them.”

Marcel’s face contorts into confusion at the light green crewmate’s stern tone.

“ Yeah...how about you tell us, Nogla?”

The tall dark green crewmate sighs. He plays with his fingers as he looks down to avoid Brock’s gaze.

“ Um...we were trying to find something to...uh,” He flashes a quick look to Brock before continuing. “ Wrap Brock’s finger...”

...

“ What?” Brian breaks the awkward tension. “ What do you mean?”.

Marcel nods along with Brian’s question. His emotions still a swirl of confusion. 

Brock snorts in annoyance as Nogla’s face turns red.

“ Uh...okay, we sort of...when doing oxygen I might of-“ Brock elbows him in the side.”- I mean I did close the gate too early and...Uh, Brock you might just want to show them yourself...” The Irishman shrinks away from the groups attention as they all turn to Brock.

The shorter crewmate rolls his eyes and shrugs. “ Okay...but it’s not very pretty.”

“ Just do it.” Marcel asks plainly.

Brock grimaces with a nod as he begins to snap his glove off from the sleeve.

The whole table is on edge as they watch their friend maneuver the glove off his hand without pulling it at the finger tips.

It’s painstakingly long and boring but, once the glove is free, everyone eases back into their seats.

Brock tosses the glove down on the table harshly and examines his hand with a wince before turning it to face the group.

Marcel sucks in a sharp breath and bites his knuckle.

The nail is missing...That’s the first thing Marcel notices. The exposed skin is puffy, red, and bruised.  
Frankly, it’s disgusting, but the shape of the finger as a whole makes everyone’s stomach gurgle.

It’s...it almost lumpy and crooked at the same time. As if the bone snapped one way while also breaking into multiple different pieces.

Either way it’s horrific, but it checks out.

Averting his eyes, Marcel waves his hand towards the medbay. “ Okay...how about you go do that...like, right now.” 

Brock doesn’t have to be told twice before he’s already up and out of his seat. He cradles his injured hand close to his chest while practically staking towards the medbay. 

Nogla hesitates to follow him, but Marcel shoots him a look and then he’s out of his seat and dashing after Brock.

Marcel watches as they disappear around a corner before he relaxes back into his seat with his head hung low. 

‘ It’s not Evan or Brian or Tyler...it’s not Brock or Nogla...’

Marcel glances over at John and Jaren. 

The two are quietly talking to each other about the shape of Brock’s finger while they each make gagging noises after.

Marcel rolls his eyes.

‘ It’s not them either...so’ Marcel stares down at his lap and tightens his fist.

‘ Who could it be?’

Beside him, Anthony coughs and pulls at the collar of his purple suit. 

Quietly, he asks. “ What if Marcel killed Scotty?”

That questions silences the whole table...

Anthony raises a brow. “ What? It’s just a possibility...right?”

Marcel grits his teeth as a surge of anger passes through him. “ Where were you when Scott died...Anthony?”

Turning to his crewmate with a cold look Marcel gripped the front of Anthony’s purple suit and pulled him closer. 

“ Where were you?”

Anthony swallows thickly. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out...

Marcel’s eyes widen.

The rest of his friends stare on in shock while some stand up from their seats. 

“ No! Anthony couldn’t of done it!”

“ Please say this is just a joke, right?”

“ Murderer! Murderer!”

“ What the fuck!”

Marcel lets the group argue around him and stiffly lets go of Anthony’s suit. 

He numbly turns to face the center of the table. Starting off into nothing. 

Jonathan moves his hand to Marcel’s back. Desperately trying to calm the brown suited crewmate all the while yelling at the others to calm down. 

“ Guys! Guys! Please! Stop! This isn’t helping anyone!”

Tyler turns to Jonathan with a stern glare. “ Shut the fuck up! One of our friends is fucking dead and you’re telling us to not freak out!” He points a finger towards Anthony. “ He fucking killed Scotty! There’s no doubt about it! Let’s get him the fuck out of here before he decides to kill any more of my friends!” 

Tyler pushes Jonathan aside to lunge at Anthony. “ I’m gonna fucking kill you!”.

Anthony tries to best to avoid Tyler’s grasp, but fails as the taller man’s long arms snatches his arm in a deadly grip.

Chaos soon ensues as both sides fight.

Brian and Evan both team up to keep John and Jaren from attacking Tyler as Jonathan pleads with Tyler to stop.

Marcel stays at the table. His face blank and numb to the erupting mess around him.

Anthony struggles in his friends grasp. “ I didn’t kill Scotty! I didn’t kill him!”

Tyler snarls and throws a hard punch at the purple crewmate’s head. “ Like fuck you didn’t! You’re a fucking dead man!”

Evan grunts as John elbows him in the stomach. “ Get the fuck off me!” John turns around to face the slightly shorter male and tackles him in the stomach. Sending them both to the ground.

“ Evan!” Brian yells as he aggressively tosses Jaren off his back. 

He stalks towards the two sprawling on the ground. “ Get the fuck off him!” 

Brian gripes John around the waist and tugs him off his friend forcefully before slamming him back onto the ground. 

Jaren, having just recovered from his tumble, staggers to his feet. “ John! You fucking asshole!”

He dashes to his friends side but, before Jaren can do anything, Evan slams himself against the smaller man and pushes him back onto the ground.  
He gives the white suited crewmate a few kicks for good measure before limping back to Brian’s side.

The taller Irishman takes Evan’s arm around his back and helps walk him back over to the table. 

Marcel doesn’t look up as Evan practically collapses into his seat. His eyes remain blank.

Brian stares at the non responsive man with an angry glare, but the sound of Tyler screaming tears him away. 

He gives Evan nod before quickly running towards his friend need. 

Brian staggers in his steps as he gets closer. “ What the fuck!”

Jonathan turns to Brian with a frantic look.  
He holds up his hands...his bloody...bloody hands. Jonathan’s managed to get Anthony out of Tyler’s grip but...not without a price.

There’s a knife tucked deeply into Tyler’s neck...and it doesn’t look good.

Brian’s eyes widen and his legs give up on him as he falls to the floor at Tyler’s side. Tears threatening to leave his eyes.

He hesitates to feel for a pulse, and when he does a pool of sadness swirls in his stomach. 

Brian sobs loudly as he pulls Tyler’s limp body closer to him. “ You killed him! You fucking killed him!” Brian wails loudly and buries his face in Tyler chest. 

From afar, Evan covers his mouth with his hand and begins to sob as well. 

“ No no no! Please!” Evan smacks his hands against the seat in frustration. “ Jon! No! Please no!” 

The blue suited crewmate averts his gaze from Evan and hunches his shoulders. He turns his back to them and places a hand on Anthony’s shoulder.

“ Let’s go...now.” Jonathan says flatly before walking away. He doesn’t turn back to see if Anthony is following him, but he stops in his tracks as the doors to the Cafeteria suddenly slam shut. 

This breaks Marcel out of his blank state as the lights dim and the air turns cold.

He pushes himself up from his chair and wildly looks around the room. “ What the fuck is going on...” He turns to face a hysterically crying Evan and grips the man’s shoulders. “ Evan! What the fuck is going on?!” 

The yellow suited crewmate only sobs louder as he points to Tyler’s dead body behind him.

Marcel follows Evan’s finger to the scene and covers his mouth as his body threatens to turn against him. 

“ Oh my fucking god...oh my god! Oh my god!” Marcel screams as he backs away from the body until his back hits the door. 

Turning around, Marcel pounds against the door and screams. 

“ Nogla! Brock! Help us! Tyler’s dead! Jon killed him please help us!” 

A groan catches his attention and Marcel flinches back at Jaren pulls himself towards an unconscious John.

He watches with tears in his eyes as the white headed boy shakes his friend awake and then hug him tightly. 

“ I thought you fucking died!”

John wraps his arms around Jaren and buries his head into the short man’s shoulder without a word. 

Evan wails in the back ground. Brian screams and holds Tyler’s body close while Anthony and Jonathan stand off to the side in silence. 

Marcel sobs and then goes back to pounding on the door. 

“ Brock! Nogla! Help us! Pl-please!” 

Marcel gives one last powerful hit before the doors snap open and the lights flood all of their senses. He takes a step back as the dark hallway stretches far in front of him. The sudden hot air making him sweat. 

The crying ceases and the two stoic murderers turn to face the door with wides eyes. 

Evan wipes at his face and squints into the darkness. “ Nogla...?”

Marcel licks his lips. “ B..Brock? You guys there?” He strains his ears for a sound but deflates back. 

From the corner of his eye Marcel watched as John pulls Jaren away from the door. His grip on the younger man white knuckled. 

Marcel’s heart beat picks up as the air begins to thicken significantly. 

He rests a hand against the door frame and calls into the darkness again. 

“ Brock!...Nogla!” 

The silence rings in his ears. 

Marcel turns around to say something to Evan but, before he can even open his mouth the cold barrel of a gun slams against his temple. 

“ Sorry about Scotty...but he was in the way.” Nogla whispers. A sinister smirk stretching across his face. “ I hope there’s no hard feelings...”

Marcel closes his eyes. “ W-Where’s Brock?” He dreads the answer as the gun digs deeper into the side of his head.

Nogla lets his smirk fall to a smile. “ Still in medbay...alive.” 

Marcel exhales in relief. “ Why?”

Nogla shrugs. “ He’s alive because I want him to be and plus....” Nogla trails off as his eyes slide to meet Jonathan’s. “ My teammate thought he would be useful later...anyway,” Nogla pushes Marcel out of the door frame as he takes the barrel of the gun away and replaces it with his hand. “ If you all would please cooperate this should go quick and painlessly.” 

Nogla pushes Marcel into the table and then slams the brown suited crewmate’s head down harshly. 

“ Again...no hard feelings?” Nogla gestures to Jonathan with his gun before walking towards the two boys sitting together on the ground. 

Jonathan doesn’t hesitate to bring Anthony to his knees with a calculated hit to the throat, before ripping the knife out of Tyler’s throat and plunging it deep into Brian’s head. 

The Irish man dies instantly. 

Evan screams as his friend drops dead before his eyes and practically throws himself out of his seat. 

“ Brian! Brian! No, please!”

Nogla rolls his eyes. “ Shut up.” He aims his gun at the yellow crewmate and shoots him dead without a second thought. 

He sighs happily at the silence. “ Nice.”

Nogla then looks down at the two boys and smiles. “ Okay, now smile you too!” Nogla pushes the gun into John’s face before either could blink and shoots him between the eyes. 

Jaren only has enough time to watch his best friend fall before he faces the same fate. 

Nogla smiles at his work. “ Nearly done.” He turns to Jonathan. “ You want to finish this thing off?” He holds the gun out without another thought. 

Jonathan takes it from the Irishman’s hand and nods solemnly. 

Nogla smiles lazily and then leaves the cafeteria without another word. He shoves his hands in his pockets while casually walking down the dark hallway. 

He doesn’t let his shoulders fall until the final gun shot rings out. 

And then it’s quiet.

‘ It’s over.’ 

Nogla giggles to himself. “ Wonderful.” 

He does a small hop and clicks his heels before entering the medbay. 

“ Hey Brock. I’m back.” Nogla sings with his eyes closed. “ I hope you missed me cause I-“ he doesn’t get to finish before a large medical knife plunges into his head. 

The Irish man falls before Brock can pull the knife out, but the shorter man takes satisfaction in watching the tall male drop dead before him. 

Brock stares down at the body hauntingly. His face remains blank for many minutes before he wordlessly turns the medbay lights off and snatches another knife from the drawers beside him. 

He heads towards the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah :)  
> That was nice I guess 
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	3. What if you tricked me? (part 1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust strange websites on the internet...they just may change your life permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, wrote this before bed cause it’s been swirling around in my head for a few good months :) hope you enjoy !

Nogla’s mic pops as he sits down in his chair. The signature black headphones already perched on his head.  
“ Okaay, what we doin’ today boys?” 

Miles away, in a different country, Tyler sighed. “ You really gotta get that mic fixed, man.” He turned on his web cam for emphasis and gave Nogla’s profile picture a frown. “ It sounds like shit.” 

“ What do ya mean?” Nogla faked a whine. “ It sounds great! everybody loves the sound of my voice through this here mic! Am I rights boys?”. While turning on his web cam as he talked, Nogla leans back in his chair with both arms spread wide open.  
“ I sound like a god!”

A neon green light highlights around Brian’s box as he snickers. “ Yeah...the god of shit!” Brian flicks his web cam on but, instead of being greeted with a smiling Irishman, he shows his middle finger. 

Nogla sticks out his tongue. “ Shut yer fuckin mouth, traitor.” He crossed his arms with a pout. “ You’re the one who gave me the mic in the first place!”

Tyler and Brian lock eyes on the screen as the later smirks widely.

“ Why do you think that was?”

Nogla shrugs. “ I don’t know! I thought it was because you were being a good friend but-“ He gives Brian a hard stare through his screen “-OBVIOUSLY I was incorrect in my assumption! Hmpf!”

Another mic pop echos through the others headphones after Nogla’s shout, and it makes the two begin to snicker. 

“ Sorry for trying to be a GREAT FRIEND and give you something of mine!” Brian says through a laugh. “ I guess I’ll go fuck myself next time!”

“ Shut yer cunt mouth you dirty-“

Nogla’s mic pops as it cuts off the final word to his sentence. 

“- Next time I see ya, I’ll make sure to stick my foot up your dirty arse!”

Tyler bangs on his desk with a closed fist before taking off his head seat and walking away from the screen.   
His faint laughter can be heard even as he walks out of his office and down the hall. 

Brian smiles wide at the echoing laughter of his friend. He hunches over his keyboard, to be closer to the screen, as if he was about to follow Tyler himself.

“ You made the man leave the room, Nogla! how do you feel?” 

Nogla scowls. “ I feel nothing towards any of ye cunts now...fuckin hate y’all...”. He mumbles. “ Especially-...Hey! Brock!”. Nogla cuts himself off as the discord ping of someone joining the voice call rings in his headset.   
“ Just the man I wanted to see!”

Brock sighs and turns his web cam on. He stares at Nogla with a slack face of indifference.  
“ Hey Nogla.” 

The tall Irishman smiles wide. “ Did ya miss me?”

Brock scratches at his chin. “ No.”

“ What? Come on, Brock! I’m giving you all my love right here and you just-“ Nogla exaggerates his movements while shaking his hand in front of his face. “-give me this!” He slouches back in his chair. “ You give me nothing.”

Brock smiles. “ Okay...Hey Brian.”

The other Irishman smiles at the acknowledgment and tips his head. “ Hey Brock. How’ve ya been?”

“ Oh, y’know...” Brock holds in his laughter at the sight of Nogla giving him a deadly stare through the screen. “...same old things everyday, every night...the use’.”

Brian stretches his arms behind his back causing the bottom of his shirt to ride up a bit. “ Oh the woes of a single man in he early twenties. Never having any fun.” He rests back into his chair with both arms laying in his lap. “ Bet you wish you would have taken me up on that trip to Ireland, huh?” 

Brock rubs at the back of his neck. “ Kinda...but not really.” 

Nogla has given up trying to get Brock’s attention back and is now glued to his phone.   
He mumbles something under his breath, but the other two males don’t catch it.

The door to Tyler’s office shutting muffles in the back ground of everyone’s head phones as the tall man comes stalking back to his chair. His attention is also focused on his phone, but his face is a mix of confusion and frustration.

He doesn’t reciprocate the others greetings and instead hastily shows the screen of his phone to the web camera. 

“ Did any of you guys get this message from Evan?” Tyler’s grip on the blue cases phone tightens as he asks the question.   
“ It says he sent it to me a while ago, but I left it down stairs.”

While listening to Tyler speak, both Brian and Brock brought out their phones.

“ Ummm...Yeah...” Brian starts awkwardly. “ I got a message from him too but...but it’s just a link with no url...” He mimics Tyler by holding up his phone to the web cam. “ It’s just a grey box...is that what you got?” 

Tyler nods and sets his phone out of view from his camera. The screen facing up at him...just in case. 

“ Yeah...it’s weird...How about you, Brock? Nogla?”

“ I got the box.” Brock shows the two his phone. 

From his slouched position, Nogla mumbles. “ Same here.” His eyes stay glued to the screen. “ I already clicked on it, and it doesn’t seem...weird.” 

The three watch as Nogla sits up and exposes his screen. “ I think it’s just a new game, or something like that.” He faces his phone towards him and then scrolls up on the screen. “ It’s like asking for my email and stuff like that so, I’m just guessing that’s what it is.”

Brock puffs out his cheeks. “ But what if it’s a virus?”

Brian shakes his head while tapping on the link. “ Evan wouldn’t send us a virus. He’s too smart for that.” His eyes shine against the brightness of the phone.   
He flips up and down on the screen and then nods with a hum. “ Yeah, I think this might just be a new game for us to play. It all looks that way.....you wanna check it out togther?” Brian looks up from his phone. “ It says it’s multiplayer.”

Tyler purses his lips in an unsavory frown. “ I don’t know...it still seems a little sketchy.”

“ Aww, please, Tyler?! Please!” Nogla clamps his hands together in a plea while bowing his head. “ I’ve already set up my account and made my avatar! It’s too late to back out now!”

Brock huffs. “ Maybe for you.”

Nogla points at the screen with a strict finger. “ You shut yer fuckin mouth you god damn short prick!”

“ Hey! Don’t call me short!”

“ But you are!”

“ No I’m not! I’m 5’9!” Brock glares with his arms crossed. “ It’s like the average height.”

Nogla makes a ‘pft’ noise. “ That’s just what short people say! Now-“ bouncing up from his seat, Nogla waves his phone around dramatically “- hurry up and make y’all’s profiles before I start without ya! I’m getting bored!”

The others sigh at Nogla’s childish behavior, but fill out the link anyway. 

It takes a few more minutes then Nogla would have liked- since Brian couldn’t decide whether he wanted his character to have blue or brown hair- but he refrained himself from succumbing to his impatience. 

Brock was the last to finish his avatar with a worrying smirk as he tapped the ‘save’ button.   
“ Okay, I’m ready. Who’s making the game?”

Nogla pipped up with shimmering eyes. “ I will you slow cunts! I’ve been waiting forever, let’s do this!”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “ It’s been like five minutes.”

“ Well, it felt like a long time!”

Brian scoffed at his friends whining. “ And yer just making it longer by complaining about it.” His arms sit across a wide chest as he laid back with the black cased phone sitting on his desk.  
“ Just make the game already, jeez.”

Nogla huffed. “ I’m going I’m going....Okay, what are your guys usernames? The same as always?”

All three nod in agreement. 

“ Yeah.”

“ Mhm.”

“ Weirdly, yes. I didn’t even have to change the ‘s’ in ‘Terroriser’ to a ‘z’ or add a 0.” 

Brock hummed. “ Same here, and usually my names the first to go.”

Nogla rolls his eyes. “ Whatever, boring. It should be sending you an invite riiight....now.” He points to the screen just as three simultaneous dings pop in the others headphones.   
“ The game won’t be able to start unless we all accept so, hurry up!” 

Tyler looks down at the acceptance button suspiciously. “ I still don’t feel good about this...but fuck it! Let’s do this!” He taps the button and waits for the others to join.

Brock nods. “ Yeah, it might actually be fun!” He accepts the request. 

Brian hesitates as he reads the short paragraph of rules before accepting.  
“...this may be too much for some audiences...viewer discretion is-...I think this might be a horror game!” Brian exclaims with glee. 

Brock’s face turns pale. “ A horror game? Does it say what it’s about? I didn’t read the warnings!” Brock looks down at his phone with worry as his free hand fiddles with his hair.   
“ I wouldn’t of accepted if I had read that...”

Tyler snorts. “ Quit being such a pussy, Brock. It’s a mobile game. No mobile games are scary.” 

“ Except for Five Nights at Freddie’s.” Nogla interjects. 

“ That’s different.” Tyler responds.

“ How is that different? It’s a mobile horror game?”

“ It’s different because FNAF is based off of real life human things...like the fear that toys are alive or...yeah.” Tyler bites his lips in thought. “ Stuff like that.”

“ That sounds dumb.”

“ You’re dumb!”

“ Shut the fuck up, Nogla.”

“ No. You shut up.”

Brock sighs in irritation. “ Brian, hurry up and accept the invite before I blow my brains out from listening to these two.”

Brian absently nods as he reaches the end of the paragraph. “ Yeah yeah...im almost done.”   
He taps the accept button.

“ I was just-“

“ Ooh Shit-“

The world turns black for all four men as their bodies slump down into their chairs. Phones slip carelessly from hands as headphones ride up on their heads and chairs creak beneath pounds of dead weight. 

Tyler’s web came shakes as his head slams down on the desk in a dead black out. The door to his office jiggles behind him, but stays shut. 

Brock’s head rolls back over his chair as his jaw unhinges to let his mouth hang open freely. The top of his headphones slide forward onto his forehead while his shoulders rise up on the chair. 

Nogla’s arms simply drop dead and hang off the armrests of his chair while his head props up, unmoving, on his shoulder.

Brian’s body fully slips out of his chair as all dead weight transfers to the front of his seat and sends the furniture flying backwards. His camera also shakes as his body slams against the ground without trying to catch himself. 

Then everything is still.

A green highlight appears around Tyler’s web cam as a bird chirps outside, but nobody moves and nobody talks. 

...

Soon, their chests stop rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> :)


	4. What if you left me to die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sooo...It’s kinda cold out. 
> 
> Make sure to wear a big coat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah yeah 
> 
> I’m in school rn 
> 
> Yeah yeah 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

The heat of the fire was painful against Scotty’s numb skin. It’s waves of deadly orange and red were practically licking at his toes, but the heat of it only seemed to slide right off. Forming blisters being the only thing left behind. 

Anthony wasn’t any better off. His toes had gone completely blue hours ago and the tip of his nose was quickly following suit. 

The wind whipped wildly around them. Causing the snow that hung above them in the trees to slowly sprinkle down onto their already damp hair. 

Scotty pulled his hole ridden jacket tighter around his waist and hunched his shoulders. “ How long has it been...?” His voice was dry from disuse, and what little hot air he had left in him quickly turned into a foggy white smoke in the below freezing air. “ The sun was up only a few hours ago...maybe they’re-“

Anthony cut him off with a regretful frown. “ Scotty...they’re not coming.” He folded his hands under his armpits in an attempt to warm them up a bit. “ It’s late...”

Scotty’s dead eyes held no emotion as he looked towards his defeated friend. 

“ How do you know that for certain?”

Anthony sighs. “ Because they probably don’t even know we are here right now...I told them we were going to that jungle temple Brock found but...obviously,” he gestures an arm to the cold, frozen, tundra around them. “..we ended up here...”

Scotty lowers his head. “ Lost...right.”

The bearded man nods. “ Lost as shit...and we can’t do nothing about it until morning...”. He looks off into the black night. “ Lord knows when that will be...”

Scotty follows his gaze and squints. “ Do you think there’s anything out there...like..” He turns to Anthony with a thick swallow. “...like monsters?”.

“ Probably.” Anthony responds without hesitation. “ The snow is the best place for them to hide during the day...cause, y’know, it’s cold...and stuff...”

Scotty deadpans. “ That doesn’t sound very good...or right.”

“ Well- I don’t know, Scotty.” Anthony sputters. “ I’m kinda freaking out at the moment here and talking about stuff that makes PERFECT sense is how I cope.” 

Scott hugs his knees. “ Okay...sorry.” 

The fire flickers dangerously between them. It prompts Anthony to grumble loudly. 

“ We need to get more wood soon...or else the fire will go out.” 

Scotty nods and tucks his thin jacket into the hem of his pants. “ I’ll go get some.”

Anthony waves a dismissive hand and shakes his head. “ No, no. Let me go get it. You can stay here and watch the fire.” He goes to stand, but a sudden pain shoots up from the tip of his toes to his thigh. 

“ Argh!” Anthony can’t hold back a scream as he clutches his leg. “ My fucking leg! It’s damn near frozen to the point you could snap it in half!” 

Scotty scoots closer. “ Let me see it-“

“ No!” Anthony protests. He shields his leg away from Scott’s view and shakes his head erratically. “ Don’t touch it...just...just go get the wood.” Anthony admits in defeat.  
“ I’ll watch the fire...”

Scotty opens his mouth to object, but the somber look on Anthony’s face speaks more than words could say. He bites his lip and struggles to stand. The bottom of his numb feet twitching. 

He looks down at Anthony. “ I’ll be back soon.” 

The other man doesn’t acknowledge him. His dull eyes set on the fire as it dances with the wind.

Scotty’s stomach clenches. He quickly turns his back before what little heat from he fire calls to him and stalks off into the dark.  
The blistering fire immediately washing away as the onslaught of snow coats his skin.

He travels for miles...Ankle deep snow quickly rising up and up to his clattering knees. The barren wasteland of ice only growing bigger. 

Breaks are made, but not for very long. The crisp thin air makes it hard for Scotty to breathe as his lungs put in double time to keep his blood flowing.  
His feet went completely offline a few miles back, but his treck goes on...and on...

and on...

Not a tree in sight. 

Scotty thinks about turning around, going back to Anthony and the small fire, but his stubbornness pushes forward no matter how many times his brain tells him not to.  
He is going to find a tree, god damnit! 

Whether it kills him, or not...

Scotty stumbles forward. “ Fucking shit!” He curses, fighting back the tilt of his own body. “ Fucking stupid snow!”.  
Once righting himself, he kicks at the ground and screams into the sky. His face reddening despite how utterly cold it really is.

Snowflakes blind him with their deadly beauty. He barely manages to scrap the snow away from his eye lashes before another gust of wind replaces the snowflakes wiped away. 

His knees creak beneath him. The bones chilling together into a compact mess of sluggish blood and tight muscle. 

Scotty places one of his cold hands on the top of his left knee cap and taps it twice. ‘ come on, come on. keep going, keep going....’ He taps it again and feels nothing. 

His dead eyes chill with forming tears as the wind whistles through his hair. The snow falls harder behind him, covering his tracks. 

He’s...lost...

His knees fail him and he falls to the ground. The snow becoming his new bed. 

Scotty’s body refuses to function as he lets the snow cover him unwillingly. His legs becoming completely numb as his arms follow soon afterwards. 

It’s getting darker...Maybe...maybe he should take a nap. 

‘ Yeah...’

Scotty sniffs and lets his eyes close shut. His dying blue pupils now sealed...forever. 

Snow covers Scotty completely as he dies...the wind shielding him as it blows a final thick blanket of snow over his head.

The land is barren and lonely once more.

...

A torch dimly glows in the background. The sound of someone calling out being muffled by falling snow.

“ Scotty! Anthony!”

“ Where are you?”

“ Call out if you can hear us!”

No one answers. 

The bitter bite of the cold nips at their noses.

“ I don’t think they’re here...”

“ Don’t say that. They have to be! We’ve checked everywhere else!”

“ I know! It just...frustrating...”

“ How do you think we all feel...?”

“...”

“Do you guys see that?”

“ See what? That lump? It’s probably a snow cavity. Don’t step on it.”

“ No! Not that, that! In the sky!”

“...Oh my god, you’re right! Guys, this way! They’re alive!”

“ Come on! Let’s go before it’s too late!”

The snow crunches beneath their boots as they walk past the giant lump. Being weary not to step on it, one of them jumps over it cleanly before dashing off towards the trail of smoke that lingers in the sky...

They set off to retrieve their dear friends while, unknowingly, they leave one behind. 

Leaving him cold, alone...and dead in a cocoon of ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> :)


	5. What if you tricked me?(part2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black buzzes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Frank, this series is very much a crack one between the more...serious chapters but! That doesn’t mean it won’t be full of hurt and angst at sometimes so...yeah 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> ( Apologies in advance for the fellow German speakers. I am kind of familiar with the language, but I do still make some mistakes!)

A glitch in the blackness shoots an electrical buzz through Brian’s spine. It’s hot, but inviting, and he lets it wrap around his stomach and tie up into a tight knot. The static digging into his gut arouses goosebumps that only make his body buzz more. 

His mind is spinning. Not a single coherent thought swirls through his frontal lobe and it leaves him agitated and scared. 

Brian curls in on himself, the string tightening around his stomach, and shields his head with unfamiliar muscled arms. His eye lids squeeze together as more unknown buzzing pours into his body. It’s filling presence stretches against fragile skin- as it it was trying to escape- and the emptiness of it makes him feel like flying. 

Pressure builds up between his ears. Growing and growing bigger as his hands try their best to squeeze it back down, but it only grows more. 

His throat rumbles with the need to shout and the underside of his jaw tingles strangely. Claws dig into the lining of his throat and pull.

Brian chokes at the unexpected tug. He lets his hands abandon their place at his ears and wraps their reddening fingers around the bottom of his throat. Squeezing and squeezing it until the claws that scratch and tug and pull retreat back down into his body and drop heavily into his stomach. 

The buzzing rope around his waist snaps...and it’s electric shock leaves with it. 

Brian takes the moment of freedom with gratitude and lets himself hang weightless in the haunting blackness.  
His brain starts to speak to him but Brian is quick to block it out and enjoy the quiet. 

A whisper tickles at his ears, but his hands stay far away from his head. The feeling festers quickly. 

Brian’s muffled brain dares himself to scratch at it.

‘ do it...open your eyes...do it, it’s spreading...’

Its annoying, but Brian caves in.

Opening his eyes, he-

“ Wake the fuck up Brian!”

It all comes rushing towards him. The colors of the trees overhead, the bright blue sky, and the wind in his hair. It’s pulls him in and slams him against the ground with such force that a gasp for breath escapes him. 

Brain’s hands, in a panic, involuntarily reach for his throat. The teeth bitten nails inches away from wrapping around his skin, but a strong grip stops their journey.

And then Brian is left to just...stare. And watch as the top of his chest heaves up and down from the bottom of his eye sight. 

He blinks without meaning to. His body shivering and twitching as the feeling of actually being able to...feel real slowly trickles back into his muscle memory. 

A stinging sensation nips at his cheek, and that’s when the sight of someone’s hand shadowed above his face becomes clear.  
The palm is fading back to a light tan from an irritating red, and Brian’s sure that his cheek is doing the same. 

“ Holy shit- you sacred the fuck outta me! I thought you were dead!” The voice that vibrates against his ears strikes him as familiar, but the face that comes with it is something entirely new.

Brian blinks and, in the sluggish way possible, he pushes himself up into a slouched sitting position and...just stares. 

The guy who grabbed Brian’s hand hesitantly places one of his own hands, big and meaty, on the Irish man’s shoulder. His strangely shaped face and patchy beard standing out amongst the prominent deep ocean blue eyes that emit worry. “ Take a Deep breath, Brian. Come on.” He encourages, rubbing soothing circles near the bottom of Brian’s shoulder blade. “ You’ll feel better soon. Just take a Deep breath.” 

Brian watches as the man inhales deeply, his eyes staring at Brian with deep intention, before slowly letting all the air escape his chest. 

Brian looks down at the strange mans shirt. He imitates the breathing technique while analyzing the poorly drawn image of a fish with the single word ‘meow’ over it. He looks further down and nearly snaps out of internal panic attack to roll his eyes at the tiger striped ripped jeans. 

It’s a completely horrendous outfit...but had he not been nearing a complete shut down, Brian would have found it quite funny. 

It reminded him of the stupid outfits his friends would dress up their characters in when playing GTA. Stupid. Stupid and hilarious.

As Brian lets out another deep breath, he chuckles. “ Stupid...” 

The man, Brain had completely forgotten about him until this point, backs up in sudden offense and slaps the back of Brian’s head.

“ Ow!”

“ Who you calling stupid, you blue eyebrow haired bitch!?” 

Brian cups the back of his head. Rubbing it soothingly. “ Geez, sorry...” He looks up at the man sheepishly, but the confused look in his eyes misleads his honest statement.  
“ I wasn’t even taking to you...”

The man snorts, Brian thinks it sounds like a pig, and crosses his arms. “ Of course you weren’t...dumb blue haired bitch...” He mumbles the last part but, with Brian being within hearing distance, it sounds clear as day. 

He sits up straighter and glares at the man. “ Okay, now- who the hell are you calling a blue haired bitch?! And who even the fuck are you? Some hobo?!” Brian takes a breath to look around.” And where the fuck am I?!” He looks back to the man, agitated. “ Did you kidnap me?!?”

Before the man could answer, and before Brian could continue his yelling, another person comes stomping up from behind them. His squarely shaped face contorted into a deep frown. 

Brian has to stop himself from gawking at the man- ‘ He looks exactly like Nogla’s GTA Character! ‘- and quickly staggers to his feet. His fingers immediately begin to fiddle with themselves as he, and the weird guy next to him, silently watch the new comer stalk closer. 

“ Fucking Christ! I can’t stand another second with that- that man!” He points back at nothing but, in the distance, Brian thinks he catches sight of a tuff of light brown hair.  
“ I can’t understand him! And I think he keeps insulting me without me knowing! I just-“ The man turns to Brian and comes to a full stop. His dark brown eyes shine curiously with the tilt of his head. 

It reminded Brian of one of those pug puppies his neighbors used to have, but less cute and more ‘ I’m an old man with strangely young features.’

The starring makes him uncomfortable either way he looks at it.

Brian takes a step back. The man next to him smirks and slaps an iron grip onto the back of his neck.  
“ Just let it happen.” He says, as if this situation wasn’t the most fucked thing the irishman has ever experienced.

The man with the square face pouts his lips. “ The blue looks weird one you...and why the fuck are your eye brows blue too?!?”

Brian scans the horizon, but no one with blue hair can be seen anywhere. 

His eyes widen in the big possibility that the blue haired bitch the other guy was talking about is in fact...himself.

He blinks owlishly. “ What.”

Beside him, tiger stripped pants man cackles. “ I know right? He looks like a fucking idiot.”

Brian scowls. “ Oh you shut up you playboy magazine reject bitch! At least I look normal!” 

The squared face man slaps a hand over his mouth and shakes with concealed laugher. “ Oh my god...have you even seen yourself?”

Tiger stripped man growls and pushes Brian away. “ Yeah. Maybe you should take a look at yourself in the mirror...” He sticks a hand into the back of one of his pockets and pulls out a familiar blue phone case. 

Brian glances over it, too angered by...whatever the fuck was going on to gather any decent clues as to who these two men actual were.

He scrunches his lips.” And what the fuck is that supposed to-“ Brian cuts himself off as tiger pants man sticks the phone into his face.

The image of a guy with short blue hair stares back at him. Thin blue eye brows hang over awkwardly green eyes that stares back at him.  
A beauty mark dots the upper part of the man’s picture and a few scattered freckles dance around the cheeks and forehead. Thin peach fuzz tuffs out from a sharp jawline and blends down to a thin neck. 

Brian analyses the picture in silent. He brings a hand up to the screen and then freezes in shock as the image mirrors him. 

His heart begins to beat faster as the man’s face turns pale and panicked. Staring back at him with shrinking pupils as worry lines edge deep into a sweaty forehead. 

“ W...what the fuck.” His breathing is shaky. “ What the fuck happened to me?”

Tiger pants guy shrugs and pockets the phone, much to Brian’s strange disappointment, and sticks his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.  
“ Don’t know...we were actually waiting for you to wake up so that...you might know..” tiger pants man bites his lip. 

“ Do you know what’s going on?”

Brian stares at him wordlessly, and shakes his head. 

Tiger pants man sighs loudly and drags a hand down his tired face. “ Of course you don’t...you and Nogla are useless.” 

Brian raises a brow and turns to the square faced man. He quirks the side of his lip as Nogla- ‘holy fuck that’s Nogla’ - squawks indecently. 

“ What do ya mean useless? I’m more useful than Mr.Sonic over there-“ He points a boney, yet big, finger at Brian’s chest and then throws his thumb backwards at the jumbled field behind them.”- And that tall nazi asshole isn’t really reliable to us if we can’t fucking understand him, huh? Tyler!”

Brian looks over at tiger pants man- ‘Tyler...?’- with confusion. 

“ Nazi?”

Tyler’s face turns exhausted the more the two Irishmen speak, and it makes his eyes droopy. “ You know, I don’t fucking know either. I haven’t actually seen Brock yet, but this guy keeps saying all this random shit that- that I have no idea if hes’ telling the truth or that he’s gone crazy.” Tyler huffs. 

Brian turns back to Nogla. “ Brock’s here too?”

His question is ignored. “ I swear! It’s all true!”

“ Then where is he then, Nogla?!”

Nogla growls and clenches his hands into a fist. “ He’s fucking hiding cause he’s a big, dumb ass! And I don’t even know if he can understand me!”

Brian mouths an obscure ‘what’ and squints his eyes. 

Tyler snorts. “ Maybe he just doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Nogla gasps. “ How dare you! Brock loves me! He said so!”

“ If he loves you, then why are you so angry with him? Brian pipes up, his attention stuck on the shiny blue strand of hair that hangs in his eyes. “ Isn’t that counter productive?”

“ No!” Nogla shouts, shrieks, loudly. “ It’s inconvenient. Very different!”

Tyler and Brian eye each other with identical knowing looks, and Nogla just sighs.

“ Fine! Since you don’t believe me, I’ll go get him.” He turns sharply on his feet and begins to stomp away before quickly bouncy back around. “ Don’t say I don’t warn you though.” Then he’s off stomping down the small hill that he came from.

Brian and Tyler wait for him in a tense form of awkward silence. The shock of having his face completely reconstructed is still buzzing around in Brians mind while Tyler...He just doesn’t feel like talking. 

The two don’t have to wait long before Nogla comes back up the hill, running this time, with wide eyes and his black hair in a mess . “ Here he comes boys! You better watch yourselves!”

When the two men don’t even flinch, Nogla takes the chance and hides behind them with his face covered.

“ Don’t let him kill me! Please!”

Tyler huffs and steps aside to that Nogla’s hind end is revealed. “ I doubt that...severely.” 

Brian nods. “ You’re just overeating at this point. Brock wouldn’t-...holy fucking shit.” A crunch of the grass catches all three men’s attention, and the shadow that slowly engulfs their own dries Brian’s throat. 

Tyler lets his hands fall uselessly to his sides. He only stares up at Brock in genuine shock while Nogla peaks over Brian’s shoulder. 

He coughs. “ I told y’all I wasn’t lying...”

Brian smacks his lips. “ N...no shit...what the...”

Brock grunts, but the sound comes out....wrong. Too deep and rough. He looks down at them with exasperation, and it’s actually really scary now that he towers over them a good two feet.” Zumachen der Mund.”

‘ Oh...thats...that’s new?’

Brian raises a blue brow. He steps aside to look at Nogla...who just shrugs.  
“ I have no idea. He says he woke up speaking English-“ Nogla stops at Brian’s raised brow. “- He wrote it in the dirt, and then-“ Nogla smacks his hands together. “-Bam! He’s speaking Swedish.” 

Brock frowns.” Es ist Deutsche...dumm.” 

Nogla, even though he has no clue what Brock just said, takes an offensive stance. “ Stop name calling me, you whore!” 

Tyler, with his mouth still gapped, walks towards Brock. The closer he gets, the higher his chin turns towards the sky as his eyes try their best to study Brock’s face through the shade that engulfs him.

His mouth wobbles with the need to speak, but it takes a moment before he can find the right words. 

“...What the fuck happened to you?!”

Tyler’s shout makes Brock curl in on himself, and a deep blush decorates his tan cheeks. 

“ Keine ahnung...” 

The three men stare at him dumbly. It makes Brock sigh in frustration. 

Brock holds out his hand, it’s almost as big as Brian’s head. “ bitte giben mir ihr Handy.”

Tyler looks back at Brian and Nogla for help, but the two just shake their heads. He turns back to Brock and swallows thickly.

“ What?”

Brock twitches a brow and shakes his hand for emphasis. “ giben mir ihr Handy!“. To get his message across, Brock holds up his pinky and thumb to his ear and imitates a cell phone.  
“ Handy! Handy!” He shakes his hand in front of Tyler’s face and then points to the phone in the man’s pocket. “ Handy!”

Tyler perks up. “ Oh, my phone.” He pulls it out and holds it towards the giant. “ This? You need this, yeah?” He talks to Brock as if talking to a child and it makes the taller man want to slap him.

“ Ich bin nicht ein Hund...” He grumbles, but takes the phone anyway and begins to furiously type away.

Brian removes Nogla’s hand from his shoulder and finds a place at Tyler’s side. Patiently waiting for his friend to finish typing while also studying his face. 

It’s actually...not that much different from Brock’s normal character. Sure, the Mohawk is replaced with a reverse mullet that hangs more over his eyes, and his skin is slightly darker...but that’s about it. He’s the same old character Brian has associated with him for years...just three feet taller. 

Brian shivers as he goes deeper into his own mind. His mouth speaks before his mind catches up. “ He’s big...” 

Brock stops his typing for a split second to glance down at Brian, but he quickly ignores it and goes back to typing. 

Tyler doesn’t throw the comment off so easily, though. A snarky smirk grows onto his face and his meaty elbow jabs into Brian’s stomach.  
“ He’s big? Try fucking huge.” Tyler looks back up at the giant. “ He’d be one helluva basketball player.”

A small smile breaks across Brock’s face. He huffs lightheartedly before squatting down to come eye level with the two men. He holds the minuscule phone, compared to Brock’s gigantic hands, up and presses a button. 

When the voice of google translate starts to play, Brian and Tyler lean in closer. 

“ I think I know what happened and why we are here. It’s just a guess though, but it’s the best option we have right now.”

Once the voice stops, Tyler pipes up. “ You know why we’re here?”

Brock shakes his head. “Nein.”

Brian rephrases the question. “ But you know where we are? And how we got here, right?”

Brock nods. “ Ja.”

Form behind the two men, Nogla jumps up. “ Hey! I understood that!” He proclaims proudly before shrinking back at the heated gaze Brock throws him. 

“ Never mind...”

Brian puts himself in front of Tyler. “ What’s your theory?” 

Brock thinks for a second. “ Ich denke dass wir in die Spiel.”

Brian and Tyler blink dumbly together. 

“ Umm...the phone?” Tyler points down at the device still in Brock’s hand, and it makes the giant flush in embarrassment.

“ Oh! Es tut mir leid!” Brock rubs the back of his neck awkwardly before typing his answer into the phone. 

Once done, he holds the screen back up and presses the speech button and...what comes out of the robotic voice speakers leave all three men rooted to the ground. 

“ I think that we are in the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that :) it was kinda hard to write because I’ve been kind of in a funk but...I really wanted to write so, yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	6. What if you held me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple short about Brian and Evan’s dynamic 
> 
> Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and sorry for the possible bad grammar!

Brian swaggers into the room like a peacock. He spreads his arms open wide as if they were his gorgeous feathers and raises his chin up high. 

“ Guess who just made the evening news?” He bellows, a sharp toothed smile edged between his cheeks.

Evan tiredly turns around from his spot on the couch. The hood of his jacket casting a shadow over his face makes the purple bags beneath his eyes turn into bruises. 

“ What do you mean?” He tilts his head with a brow raised. “ Did you win the lottery or something?”.

Brian throws Evan one of his smirks- the one that makes him look like an asshole- and promptly plops himself beside the tired man.

“ Nope.” Brian pops. “ I did something even better!” He excitedly jumps in his seat and grabs the remote from Evans grasp. 

Evan lets him take it without a fight. He sinks into the cushions and lets his eyes fall shut. “ You didn’t do what I think you did....” Evan opens his left eye. “ Did you?”.

Brian doesn’t answer and turns the tv on with a chuckle. 

“ See for yourself.” 

And Evan does. 

It’s a new station- no duh- that he finds himself watching with big eyes and airless lungs.

The images of smoke and screaming people whizz by on a slide show in a bright orange and red frenzy. The blonde haired news lady shows little emotion, but the obvious irk on her forehead proves that she was rightly impacted by the event. 

Evan wordlessly turns to Brian, heart thumping even faster at his friend’s scarily wide smirk, and lets his brain process what all he gathered from the short news clip. 

“ At 10:31pm....a sudden fire engulfed the city of....witnesses say a man with one eye had...ten reported dead, five in critical condition, and twenty one missing...god help us all....”

Brian chuckles and turns the volume down. “ Oh, ain’t it great? Feels just like old times, right?” He turns to Evan, his smirk now a nostalgic smile, and wraps an arm around the shorter man’s shoulder.

Evan remains frozen. 

“ You...you...why?” He struggled to find the correct words, but Brain understood his shock- nonetheless.

“ I was bored. Nothing happens in this town, it’s no fun.” Brain explains, casually scratching at his chin, as if he hadn’t just set half a neighborhood on fire.   
“ This was just a small thing, anyway. No harm down.”

Evan’s face turns a dangerous red as he sputters. “ No harm done? No harm done! You set a whole fucking complex on fire, Brian! People are dead!” He pushes himself up from the couch and paces the floor. “ Not to mention it was completely irresponsible! What if someone figures out it’s you or, what if the police come and-“ 

Brian, tired of Evan’s constant rambling, cups his hand around the smaller man’s mouth and pulls him close. “ For such a normally quite guy, you sure can be annoying.” 

Evan rolls his eyes and pushes Brian’s hand away. 

“ Fuck you. At least I’m not a pyromaniac.” 

Brian pouts as Evan retreats into the kitchen. “ But I thought you liked fire?”

Evan aggressively opens the fridge and pulls out a beer bottle. “ Yeah, when it’s winter.” Evan twists the screwed on top off with his bare hands and downs half of it. “ Not when it’s basically raging in my back yard.” 

“ Hey, I specifically chose up town just for that reason.” Brian crossed his arms. “ I may be crazy, but I’m not crazy enough to put us in harms way.”

“ Then does it make me insane that I doubt that?” Evan sips at his beer slowly, ignoring Brain’s intense stare on his lips as he pops them off the bottle, and sighs. “ I’m tried.”

Brian’s features soften at Evan’s soft whisper. Uncrossing his stiff arms, Brian slowly slips the nearly empty bottle of beer out of Evan’s hand and pulls the man close. 

“ Alright, what’s up with you? I haven’t seen you this...disheveled since the first time Brock got arrested.” Brian cups his hand to Evan’s cheek. Caressing the dark skin with the softest touch of his thumb.   
“ Is there something going on?” 

Evan blinks owlishly while sighing into Brian’s sturdy chest. His arms wrap around the taller man’s waist.   
“ No...not really. I’m just....tired.” Evan lets his head rest deeply into Brian’s chest, and it makes the man chuckle.

“ Well then...how about you,” Brian swipes a strand of hair away from Evan’s forehead and tilts the shorter man’s head up. “, and me take a nap.”

Evan hums, the vibrations of his throat tingling Brian’s chest, and nods sleepily.

“ Yeah...yeah, that sounds good...”

His friends tired tone makes Brian smile sweetly. “ Okay...”

Pulling the tired male along, arms still wrapped tightly around his waist, Brian backs them both into the bedroom and promptly flops back onto the bed. 

Evan huffs. “ Jesus, couldn’t of done that a little more gently?” His irritated complaining failed to take effect as he nuzzled into Brian’s warmth.  
“ Fucking dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
